


Two Evils

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, In this house we stan a legend, Monster Lady, Void Monster Alleria, Void Nonsense, maybe slight horror, not a pairing fic get out of here, she snaps, this is the story she deserved, turalyon hate club, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Argus had left its marks on them all, but none more than Alleria Windrunner. Too long had Turalyon gone on unpunished for the horrors he allowed to befall her on that wretched world. Now was the time for vengeance, and his Light would be put to the test.





	Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfish (DireMoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireMoose/gifts).



> Just some very self indulgent, void monster loving, turalyon hating nonsense for Wolfish because that void monster/venom alleria art was AMAZING.

_The time has come, Alleria. You have spent years in that cell, preparing for this very moment. But you will not find your vengeance with an arrow or a blade. We are your path._

“I still do not understand why you are helping me, all the other voices would rather me go mad.” Alleria murmured, sitting aside Thas’dorah and its quiver.

A wisp of Void magic curled over her shoulder as she tucked the bow behind some crates atop the walls of the Stormwind Keep. She turned her head until she was met with a monstrous face staring right back at her. It flashed its rows of fangs in a mock grin, its many eyes seared into her.

_“I am not like the other voices, I’d much rather you sane.”_

The ranger nodded, turning her attention back down towards the Stormwind Keep. “Will it be enough? Will your powers be enough to see it done?”

“You want the man dead, do you not?”

Alleria looked back at the face of the Void creature, her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared. “More than anything. He needs to pay for what he has done, too long has he been allowed to get away with his crimes.”

Laughter rolled forth from the being’s mouth, low, echoing laughs that stirred something something dark and primal within Alleria’s soul.

“Then it will be enough, harness your rage, Lady Windrunner. Our powers are yours to use to the fullest extent.”

The face faded back into her skin and that darkness burning within her soul spread outwards, curling through her veins and muscles. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, wrath consumed the ranger entirely.

_Rip and tear, until it is done. Show the coward the price he must pay, take his life!_

Alleria had been perched upon the walls of the keep, but with a quick flick of her wrist she teleported herself down to the main courtyard. She spotted Turalyon talking with one of his paladin’s in front of the grand fountain and her fingers flexed on the hilt of her dagger.

_There he is. Let us spill his blood now._

The ranger shook her head, glancing around the courtyard. Her hand fell away from her blade. “It is too crowded. I do not want any other casualties, just his.”

_Very well then._

“I have an idea, wait for my signal.”

_We can sense your thoughts and, my my, how cold of you, Lady Alleria. Let us see what you have planned for the fool._

She approached slowly him, head bowed. A false mask slipping in place over the wrath she could barely keep in check beneath her skin.

“Turalyon? Do you have a moment to speak?”

The man turned on his heel, his expression grew passive when his eyes landed on Alleria. “What is it, Alleria?”

She let a sadness show in her eyes, a false one but he was none the wiser. Concern showed in his face when her voice broke with her words. “I came because...I am ready to listen, I am ready to understand.”

The ranger reached for his hand, taking it cautiously. “Show me the path, bring me back to the Light.”

_So very cold, Alleria._

Her touch, the softness of her voice as she spoke. It seemed that it alone was more than enough proof for the paladin, to convince him that this was no deception or trickery. This would be her salvation, exactly what he had sought.

A smile crossed over his face. Turalyon slowly started to lead her away from the keep and towards the canals, “That is the Alleria I know, come now, my love. The Cathedral will hold the answers you seek.”

_The fool, he walks with you towards his own demise._

As they crossed the bridge heading into the cathedral square, Turalyon just seemed to radiate a sense of happiness. “We are going to make a future together, Alleria. Where we are no longer held back by the mistakes of our past.”

She just barely managed to choke down the wrath that boiled up within her own chest, how could he not understand the severity of what he had done? His actions, his mistakes as he so lightly put it _,_ could never be forgiven.

 _Would_ never be forgiven. When the cathedral came into view, Alleria felt a sickening sense of calm wash over her at the realization that his demise would soon come. He would meet a bloody and violent end, no Light could save him.

“The Void, the things it has done...plans to do. I need a fresh start, no longer do I wish to be chained to my past.”

Turalyon nodded slowly as they stepped inside. Her wrath grew ever stronger, the Void energies within sought a release. Testing her will to resist like a beast rattling the bars of its cage, hungry for blood.

_Let us take him now. We shall tear the Light from his very soul._

“Not yet. Wait.” The ranger whispered, releasing the man’s hand as he stepped up to the altar.

Turalyon gestured to it, still smiling. “It will take time, and it will take no less than all of your strength. But the Light will return to your heart, Alleria, my beloved.”

“If the Light even wants me any longer.” She sighed heavily. A mock heaviness, but ever the fool Turalyon was. Failing once more to see.

He did not notice, he could not see the darkness that closed in. Like a pack of ravenous hounds that closed in from every angle, he was surrounded and yet he was absolutely blind to the end that crept closer.

“Kneel with me, Alleria. Let us pray to the Light - _together._ I promise, there is always a place in the Light’s warmth for you.”

He knelt down before the altar, hands clasped in front of him in silent prayer. For a moment, Turalyon looked to be at peace. But the smile on his lips was not out of love nor kindness, no, _his charade,_ Alleria could see right through.

The High Exarch smiled because he was getting his way and he believed his sins to be already forgiven. He would only take and take whatever was allowed without consequence.

_Make a mockery of him. Shatter his faith, break his body upon the altar at which he prays._

She whispered, low enough he could not hear. “It is time. When I speak next - let loose our wrath.”

_Do it. End this game now!_

Alleria sighed and moved to stand alongside the paladin. A hand coming up to rest upon his shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation, of doubt in her own abilities, but her rage outweighed that.

“I forgive you, Turalyon.” She murmured.

Then just like that, the hounds that had circled Turalyon rushed in. A jolt of void energy shot forth from her hand, more powerful than any spell that she had cast before. It seeped into the man’s skin and caused him to gasp for air.

She was forced back several feet as he rose and spun around to strike at her. Alleria watched as his body shook, the color seemed to drain from both the heavy plate armor he wore and from his very flesh.

_Yes, YES. HIS LIGHT IS GONE._

The voices roared and pounded inside her skull like a crowd of spectators, all eager to witness the blood. Turalyon ripped at his own armor, desperate to free himself. He cried and howled as if the touch of it to his skin burned him. The paladin tossed the heavy pieces of plate to the cathedral floor as the darkness dug deeper into his being.

"All-alleria..." His own hands grasped at his body like he was trying to tear it out.

“W-what...have you...done?” He sneered between bated breaths. A deep purple tainted the veins in his neck, his skin paled. The Void had taken root in his very being.

Alleria bared her teeth. “Exactly what was done to me. _This_ is what the Light did to me, it abandoned me to the endless dark. It left me to scream and beg for salvation, only to be denied.”

Turalyon collapsed to the cathedral floor, his body heaving as the Light fled from his system. “Xe’ra...the Light…it will preserve me.”

She watched him crumble with nothing but delight in her eyes. Felt no pity as he too begged for the Light’s saving grace and knowing he would receive none. This had been his fate, the retribution that his sins demanded.

“It will not save you. Do you feel that hollowness within your soul? The cold, gnawing darkness that grows within your heart? The numbness that seems to drown out all of your senses?”

Void energies coiled up around her limbs, covering her body in shadows and leaving little of herself to be recognized. As they grew stronger, the torches that lit up the cathedral’s hall were extinguished in an instant.

This holy place drowned in the shadows of the night. The moon that peered through the stained glass windows was the only source of light left, and it was not enough.

“That is what the Light did. That is what it allowed, what _YOU_ allowed.”

The fear spread across Turalyon’s face as more and more of Alleria’s body faded into smoke-like shadows. Her humanoid shape twisted and distorted until the man found himself staring upon a monstrosity of the void, helpless as it stalked ever closer.

“What...are you?”

A thousand purple eyes peered out from the darkness that made up its face, searing their gaze into Turalyon’s soul. Long, jagged claws protruded from its front talons, clicking idly against the stones. There was no trace of Alleria left, except for raw hate burning in its eyes and the blue lines of arcane that marked down its left arm.

“Alleria, have mercy…I have not done anything to deserve a fate such as this.” he pleaded. His body was too weak to allow him to stand, but still, foolishly he tried to crawl away.

_He allowed you to be dragged away, he betrayed your trust. When you screamed and begged for him, where was he then?_

The maw, made from shadows snapped and growled at him. The voice that came from the Void Monstrosity could no longer be recognized as Alleria's, no this voice was much darker. Much more evil.  _“Your Light has forsaken you. All that awaits you is the cold, unforgiving Void.”_

The creature sank to the floor on all four of its twisted limbs, wisps of shadows curled off of its form. With slow, lingering movements, it crept forward across the Cathedral floor. Black ichor dripping from its maw to stain the stone floors.

“Please, d-don't...do this! Alleria, think of our son!”

_“Did you think of him when you locked us away? Was he in your thoughts when we begged for salvation?”_

Turalyon’s back hit the altar and he suddenly clasped his hands together as if in prayer. A final desperate attempt to pray away the end closing in. His shoulders shook as he rambled out whatever pleas he had left.

“Light guide me, shield me from this evil. Cast it away…protect me in my darkest hour, return to my body and help me vanquish this demon once and for all.”

Laughter filled the silence of the Cathedral. _“Your prayers cannot save you now. The Light has abandoned you, can you not feel its absence? How the Void seeps into every fiber of your soul?”_

Staring down upon Turalyon, the creature stilled its advance. His body had grown brittle and weak, his skin turned grey and the glow in his eyes was replaced only by empty darkness. Every ounce of the Light that had once sustained him had fled, only the Void remained and it was feeding off of him. Draining the life from his bones. 

 _“You are a mockery to the very Light you once served. This is what it gives to everyone, even the most devote of servants. NOTHING.”_ The creature spoke, teeth flashed with a manic grin.

“I beg mercy and forgiveness. Spare my life. Please, Alleria, I’m so-”

His pleas were silenced as the creature lunged at him. Claws ripped through his flesh, heaving him up into the air clear above its head. With a deafening crack of bone, the creature broke his body upon the very altar to which he had prayed. Turalyon sputtered and gasped, he had no strength left in him to scream but the pain overwhelmed even through the numbness.

Shadows loomed over him, a hundred eyes watching him fight even in the very end. Stubborn and thick skulled until his final breath, ever the hero he tried to be.

But it was for naught

_“This is for what you did to me. Go now, and suffer for eternity in the cold dark.”_

With those final words, fangs and claws did the rest. How they slashed and mauled his weakened form, painting these holy halls red with the blood of a damned man. Turalyon was brought to a cruel and bloody end, there would be no drifting off into the peace of sleep or heroically falling in battle for the paladin.

General Turalyon, High Exarch of the Lightforged would die a broken man upon a broken altar, drowning in the weight of his sins and in his own blood. A mockery to the Light he once so loyally served.

Alleria walked out onto the front steps of the Cathedral, wiping away the blood on her hands with a piece of cloth. She drew in her first breath as a woman unshackled from the weight of her past and in that moment, she only felt peace.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this is what turalyon deserved


End file.
